chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Only
Only is a song by Nicki Minaj and features Chris Brown, Drake & Lil Wayne. It's the 6th song on the tracklist of her third studio album The Pinkprint. It was released as the third single of the album. The song peaked at number 12 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and number 1 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. The song was certified triple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for selling over more than 3 million units. Chris and Nicki collaborated before on his own single "Love More", on Meek Mill's single All Eyes On You and Nicki's single "Right By My Side". Chris and Wayne collaborated together many times like on his own singles "Gimme That (Remix)", "Loyal", "I Can Transform Ya" and some more songs. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXtsGAkyeIo Lyrics 1: Nicki Minaj Yo, I never fucked Wayne, I never fucked Drake, on my life, man, fuck's sake If I did, I'd ménage with 'em and let 'em eat my ass like a cupcake My man full, he just ate, I don't duck nobody but tape Yeah, that was a setup for a punchline on duct tape Worried 'bout if my butt fake, worry 'bout y'all niggas, us straight Th-these girls are my sons, Jo-John & Kate Plus Eight When I walk in, sit up straight, I don't give a fuck if I was late Dinner with my man on a G5 is my idea of a update Hut-hut one, hut-hut two, big titties, big butt too Fu-fuck with them real niggas who don't tell niggas what they up to Had to show bitches where the top is, ri-ring finger where the rock is The-these hoes couldn't test me, even if their name was Pop Quiz Bad bitches who I fuck with, mama-mad bitches we don't fuck with I don't fuck with them chickens, unless they last name is Cutlet Let it soak in like seasoning And tell them bitches blow me: Lance Stephenson Chris Brown Raise every bottle and cup in the sky Sparks in the air like the Fourth of July Nothing but bad bitches in here tonight Oh, if you lame and you know it, be quiet Nothing but real niggas only, bad bitches only Rich niggas only, independent bitches only Boss niggas only, thick bitches only I got my real niggas here by my side, only 2: Drake Yeah, I never fucked Nicki 'cause she got a man But when that's over, then I'm first in line And the other day in her Maybach I thought, "Goddamn, this is the perfect time" We had just come from that video You know, LA traffic, how the city slow She was sitting down on that big butt But I was still staring at the titties though Yeah, low-key or maybe high-key I been peeped that you like me, you know? Who the fuck you really wanna be with besides me? I mean, it doesn’t take much for us to do this shit quietly I mean, she say I’m obsessed with thick women and I agree Yeah, that’s right, I like my girls BBW, yeah Type that wanna suck you dry and then eat some lunch with you Yeah, so thick that everybody else in the room is so uncomfortable Ass on Houston Texas, but the face look just like Clair Huxtable Oh, yeah, you the man in the city when the mayor fuck with you The NBA players fuck with you The bad-ass bitches doing makeup and hair fuck with you Oh, that’s 'cause I believe in something, I stand for it And Nicki if you ever tryna fuck just give me the heads-up So I can plan for it (Pinkprint, ayy) Chris Brown Raise every bottle and cup in the sky Sparks in the air like the Fourth of July Nothing but bad bitches in here tonight Oh, if you lame and you know it, be quiet Nothing but real niggas only, bad bitches only Rich niggas only, independent bitches only Boss niggas only, thick bitches only I got my real niggas here by my side, only 3: Lil Wayne I never fucked Nick' and that's fucked up If I did fuck, she'd be fucked up Whoever is hittin' ain't hittin' it right 'Cause she actin' like she need dick in her life That's another story, I'm no story-teller I piss greatness, like goldish yellow All my goons so overzealous I'm from Hollygrove, the holy Mecca Calendar say I got money for days I squirm and I shake, but I'm stuck in my ways My girlfriend will beat a bitch up if she waved They bet' not fuck with her surfboard, surfboard My eyes are so bright, I take cover for shade Don't have my money? Take mothers instead You got the hiccups, you swallowed the truth Then I make you burp, boy, treat beef like sirloin I'm talkin' 'bout runnin' in houses with army guns So think about your son and daughter rooms Got two hoes with me, messed up, they got smaller guns Ain't thinkin' 'bout your son and daughter rooms This shit is crazy, my nigga, I been praising, my nigga That money talk; I just rephrase it, my nigga Blood gang, take the "B" off behavior, my nigga For reals, if you mouth off, I blow your face off I mean pop-pop-pop then I take off Nigga, now you see me, nigga, now you don't Like Jamie Foxx acting like Ray Charles 16 in a clip, one in the chamber 17 Ward bully with 17 bullets My story is how I went from "poor me" To "please pour me a drink and celebrate with me" Chris Brown Raise every bottle and cup in the sky Sparks in the air like the Fourth of July Nothing but bad bitches in here tonight Oh, if you lame and you know it, be quiet Nothing but real niggas only, bad bitches only Rich niggas only, independent bitches only Boss niggas only, thick bitches only I got my real niggas here by my side, only Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs